Lil Olpav Floqour
"Nice to meet you. Hey, you've heard of two skeletons, right?" Ownership Please ask for anything from her. No one steals sweet Lil. (TAKING DETAIL FROM THIS OC WITHOUT PERMISSION IS TEMPORARILY INADVISED...) Creator Lil belongs to Slade The Demon You may make fanart for Lil. Description She is a 13-year-old human that looks surprisingly tall for her age. After the death of her mother because of a wolf, she ends up with her sister to her father's. She likes flowers, and her full name is Lil Olpav Floquor. She never knew who her REAL parents were. Her real father is a demon. She was given by a married couple. The mother is yet to be known. Lucificus (demon butler/butcher/brother) and Lilly (killer twin sister) was born with their real parents. When you befriend her,she will give you a note,which has her phone number in it and it is put in your phone. Lil's SOUL color: Dark Purple with a shade of Yellow Great Friends From the Underground and the Outside Friends/Relatives of The Outside Ivy, Alpha, Omega, Glitcnet, Machima, Opius, Hintroi, Evelynn, her sister, and Gavin Undertale: Undyne Alphys Frisk Sans and Papyrus Toriel and Asgore Temmie Bob John Gavin Dipan Relationship (Or Possible Relationship) The Dark Corpse:UNCONFIRMED. Gavin:CONFIRMED Kaleb:UNCONFIRMED. Slade:CONFIRMED. Slade and her broke up, but they are still best friends, but Slade acts....weird around her, hinting he might still like her More Information Lil is locked up in one of the inaccessible rooms, and that room's number is erased and/or taken apart from the game's code so no one can release her from the room, but that's where you meet her anyway. Before you befriend her, she will give you two choices, to KILL her or BURN the garden. If you KILL her, she will show you've been tricked by a hologram and the REAL Lil laughs and says, "I do got my brother's tricks." If you decide to to burn the garden, the hologram will eventually stay and the REAL Lil gasps, saying, "You shouldn't have burned the garden." Then you will battle. If you succeed to defeat her, you will befriend her. This only happens in the Neutral Run. In the True Pacifist, she will befriend you without the hologram. In the Genocide, she won't appear in her room. =Undernet= Her username is *FlowerMageSpree*. She gets texts and always thought it was someone else, but it was always Gavin (with some of Kaleb's messages (Mr.Wolf-OakTree). She isn't active much. She likes to play varieties of instruments: the flute, the piano, and the violin. She also likes piano. The only way to have her play is by going in her room, where she has grown a tree and bunches of flowers where she will have her piano out and her other instruments in a chest. You can ask her to play one and she would. She would ask you what instrument. She also has a secret thing for guitar. She plays with a keypad with Gavin, ever since she found out he could play. Flute: Shop Piano: Hopes and Dreams Violin: It's Raining Somewhere Else Secret Instrument Guitar: Home SOUL COLOR Dark Purple with a shade of Purple: This soul means loyalty and joy. This soul's items are a Flower Pot and a Shovel. THEMES AND BATTLE STATS GENOCIDE FIGHT THEME: Bonetrousle/Megalovania GENOCIDE FIGHT 2ND THEME: Backbone (FANMADE PAPYRUS GENOCIDE, You can hear it on Soundcloud.) GENOCIDE THEME: Uwa!So Temperate!! NEUTRAL FIGHT THEME: CORE NEUTRAL THEME: Fallen Down TRUE PACIFIST THEME: Uwa!So Holiday!! Lil does have her own theme. Theme:Nattöppet by Detektivbyran There is another for Lil,fight theme: Bargaining For Your Life by Muzak Mise STATS AND BATTLE MOVES HP: 50/50 DEFENSE: 10 ATK: 20 LVL 10 GENOCIDE: HP: 100/100 DEFENSE: 50 ATK: 60 LVL 35 ATTACKS: -Agreed Twin (HP AFFECT:18) A secret move. Lilly comes out of nowhere and throw shadow balls at you. Lilly also throws pencils at you. -Two Hands,One Mind (HP AFFECT:12) She uses only her hands, but she uses her mind to turn your heart white. The heart will remains still and it will flash red, white,and blue. Blue means this won't affect your health, red means it can affect you, and white is the same as blue.S he swings her Flash Color Flower Axe. You can dodge by pressing Z if red. -Tentacle Wrap (HP AFFECT:34) Tentacles will appear and try to get pull your SOUL down. Keep pressing Z! -Blossomed Blue Flames (HP AFFECT:41) She will throw down blue flames at you. -Flower Chain (HP AFFECT:68) She will pull a chain of flowers and will swing it at your SOUL. If the chain of flowers turns Blue, it won't affect your health. -Flower Axe (HP AFFECT:74) She will use her axe and swing it at different directions. There is a pattern: Up, Down, Left, Down, Right, Middle, Strike Down Genocide Boss:Monarchy of Flowers,Lil Floqour Lil,or as known as Monarchy of Flowers in the Genocide Boss Fight, will notice that if you gone on ahead, she will stop you by the bridge, where Undyne broke the bridge apart. Gavin will appear after the fight. She wears armour and she isn't wearing Gavin's clothing or his equipment because she only appears like this in the first Genocide Run. LVL 35 HP: 100/100 ATK:60 DF:50 =Flavor Texts= She circles her hand around and points at you,making a gun. She isn't feeling like it for a joke. She seems to be shaking. Her eyes are closed now. The flames around her is spiraling above you are her. You hear her mumbling something,but you can't make it out. =Attacks= -Swing It! (HP AFFECT:678) She attacks you using Gavin's bat. -Ponder On (HP AFFECT:304, Lil's Defense had leveled.) She summons a flower in her hand. The flower pops flowers to the box, and it will strive at you. Then the flowers will explode. -Vine Movements (HP AFFECT:890) She puts out her arms and she dances, Then she throws her arms to the heart and the vines will try to wrap your SOUL. -Axe Dance (HP AFFECT:398) She chops off the box with her axe. There are four squares. Before she attacks you with her axe, there are red and blue. The blue box means you're safe. The red ones however, are the ones that Lil will try slicing off. She will then point the axe at you and swing off on one of the red squares. Lil will swing at only the red boxes and the blue one is safe. -This Attack Seems Familiar -Musical Notes,Away! She plays her guitar and she plays with it,and the musical notes will try hurting you.The blue ones are safe. -Monarchy Petal (SPECIAL ATTK) (HP AFFECT:9999) She stops your SOUL from moving,then throws the petals at you.If your HP stops at 1,she stops.Yet,she will kill you until all of your ITEMS that is used to help your health. =Monarchy of Flowers's FIGHT ENDING= Lil stops and looks at you closely.She will end up crying.You kill her and she laughs at you. "You...can't be strong like this..." "I see...Ha...Goodbye,I guess...You know...it's sad that when you die,you leave everyone you loved and befriended...but...I...I see you don't have that type of feeling...I...am sorry I couldn't stay forever,Gavin..." ACTS Lil looks at you supiciously. Lil sighs and looked at the you,not saying anything. Lil waved. Lil makes a flower crown of yellow flowers. Lil smiles and looks at your drawing. Lil seems to enjoy her time with you. Lil drew Gavin. Lil ripped the picture of Gavin. Lil laughs hysterically. FIGHT: Lil seems to be sweating. The scent of flowers seem to fade to the smell of ashes. "Please,I know that there is a so little good in you!" Lil has teary eyes. "I don't know why...he didn't do anything to you!!" You seem to be surrounded by cold air. "You don't understand...You don't,you don't!!!" Lil stops fighting. "What did we do...? What...?" Lil hugs you. Lil isn't moving...she isn't breathing...she isn't responding...she...is heartbroken. You stabbed her... Lil...? Other Things ACTS: Act 1:Make Act 2:Reject Act 3:Hit Act 4:Purify SECRET ACT:Predict "You shouldn't have burned the garden." (It's when before befriending her after decoding the password to her Room if you decide to burn the garden instead of killing her.) "I can't do it, it's not me!" (Lil trapped inside Lilly in the final battle.) "Good or evil, brothers and sisters or not...I cannot help you by not fighting you." (GENOCIDE,fighting Sans and Papyrus) "You can't hate me for what I've done." (Killing Frisk) "Find a new crowd." (Lil said if defeated) "I want to save about you and everyone in this world...but you just aren't letting me..." (True Pacifist Run) "You asking me about Gavin? Heh, um, I guess, uh...we will talk about that later. (You meet her then after you visited the Waterfall,she will tell her opinions of Gavin.) "I...am sorry." (Sorry for killing.) "Sometimes,I climb on branches and sit on the tip of the tree." (asking her some questions) "Um,thanks?" (Flirt) "Ah,you are so rude!" (Taunt) "I don't wish to hurt you,but whatever then..." (After HIT) "Mmmm, You can say that." (Question) "W-what? My flower crown...?" (Questioning about the flower crown. "I can't say." (Questioning her closed eyes) "It can open sometimes." (Question 2x) "I appreciate it, human..." (Hug) "Hm?!" (Kissy Kissy) "I-I-I..." (KISS) "Heh...fine. Gavin is...kinda of cute." "H-hey, don't tease me! I...like him..." AUs!(Alternate Universes) Underswap (swaps with Lilly): So instead of Lilly being the killer, Lil is. Yet, Lil's personality is just like Lilly, Lil seems to be half pacifist. Underfell : She has a black shirt with a red stripe in the middle. She has all the verge to kill the Human or her enemies. More mature than the UT! Lil. Overtale: She is still the same, but little people know she was killing things, like...friends... Outertale: She has a star in the middle of her shirt with stripes on the star. She has a star crown. Oceantale: She wears a small scarf that has dolphins and fishes on it. She is wearing a blue shirt and a cute fish on her coral crown. She also has shells on her heels. Endings In the Genocide Run... Lil and Lilly have a moment of privacy, with Lilly dying from Lil chopping off her head. She then fights you, and you kill her. In the Neutral Run.. Lil finally leaves Mountain Ebott, but without the monsters. She says she will visit them again, and she presumably does. In True Pacifist Route... She takes Asriel and her other friends outside and she looks at the sky and sees her home by the east. The Wishing Well was noticable from so far and so high... SECRET (IF YOU DID ALL THREE AND DECIDE TO MAKE ANOTHER GAME ENDING) Lil visits Asgore. Asgore turns and looks at her with a surprise. Then, Lilly Floqour kills Asgore. Lilly smiles and tells Lil to RESET. Lil and Lilly fight and fall into the Void. Finally,the Credits! Undertale belongs to Toby "Radiation" Fox! I had worked very hard to show Lil,now part of the Undertale RP Wikia! As for my editors,thank you! Editors: @ComicsansXD @Helvetica.Vet And.. Special Thanks to my Readers,friends,family... AND YOU... Category:Female Category:User;Slade The Demon Category:Human Category:OC